Does the pain ever go away?
by talkytalkyme
Summary: rating for some language. A sad story about a girl that loses her life in one day, she changes from having everything to not wanting anything............................. will this ever change?
1. Default Chapter

hello here's another new story, this one is a bit different from my other ones. this story kinda goes along with my ever changing moods. so i'm sure some people will be able to relate to the characters in some way anyway hope you enjoy.  
  
disclaimer: don't own nothing, which is a shame i could do with a holiday  
  
A sad story about a girl that loses her life in one day, she changes from having everything to not wanting anything............................. will this ever change?  
  
Does the pain ever go away?  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
The rain pounded against the window of the train as it went along the tracks pasting the countryside which looked like a mud pit instead of a paddock. You leaned your head against the cold window closing your eyes. The compartment door opened then closed, you stayed as you were hoping whoever was there would leave you alone. You weren't very sociable these days, rather keep to yourself then you knew you couldn't get hurt or so you thought.  
  
"Do you really think she's asleep?" Katie Bell asked her friend Alicia Spinnet as they sat across from you, watching like hawks.  
  
"I think so, do you think she's changed over the summer?" Alicia asked and Katie slowly shook her head.  
  
"I don't think so, but who could blame her for turning the way she has, she was the most popular girl in the school, had the perfect life and she lost it all in one day, it doesn't seem right." Katie replied wiping her eyes.  
  
"Life can be so cruel sometimes." Alicia added then they sat there in silence just watching your fragile figure sleep.  
  
After a few hours you began to stir, you opened your eyes to see night had fallen. You slowly sat up to see Katie Bell an old friend of yours sitting across from you, she gave you a warm smile.  
  
"Hi, you've been asleep awhile so I brought you some food in case you were hungry." Katie said.  
  
"I'm not hungry but thanks anyway." You replied gazing out the window again.  
  
"So how was your summer? I must of sent you at least twenty letters, where you on holiday?" Katie asked and you sighed.  
  
"I really don't feel like talking at the moment okay." You replied and Katie got up leaving. You knew it was a simple and nice enough question but you don't their pity, you don't anybody.  
  
When the train came to a stop you followed everyone onto the platform hearing them mutter and whisper as you passed. You were too use to it to care anymore, you climbed into a carriage hoping to be by yourself only to be joined by Katie, Alicia and Angelina Johnston.  
  
"You don't mind sharing do you? Everywhere else is full." Katie said as the carriages made their way up the path.  
  
"Not at all." You muttered not looking at any of them.  
  
A/N so what did you think tell me by reviewing, any thought or ideas always welcome. 


	2. the fight

heres the next part please review  
  
CHAPTER TWO:  
  
After getting out of the carriage you followed the three girls into Hogwarts castle, where everyone entered the Great Hall sitting at their house tables which were Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. You sat down at the Gryffindor table near the end. When everyone was seated, the sorting of the first years began and ended, after the chapping died down, the headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"I only have two words, tuck in." He said and the tables filled with food.  
  
Katie sat near the middle with the other girls and some of her fellow Gryffindor friends, she glanced down the table to where you were sitting.  
  
"Stop worrying about her Katie, she doesn't want to be friends with us anymore." Alicia said.  
  
"Alicia's right, anyway she's turned weird." Angelina added and Katie looked at them.  
  
"So that's it, your giving up on her, after everything she done for us, all the times she was there for us, your giving up on her, so she maybe a little weird, she's been to hell and back, she'll come round she just needs to know that her friends are right there beside her." Katie replied and Oliver Wood who was sitting across from them looked up.  
  
"Who are you girls talking about?" Oliver asked and Katie said your name causing him to look at you then back at Katie.  
  
"She is weird isn't she." Oliver said as everyone started to get up.  
  
"You would know wouldn't you Oliver." Katie snapped as they went up to the common room, entering to sit together along with Fred and George Weasley.  
  
"Katie, why don't you just leave her be, it's what she wants." Fred said and Katie glared at all of them.  
  
"I can't believe you people, you don't understand." Katie replied.  
  
"No we don't but obviously you do. So explain it to us." Alicia said and Katie looked at Oliver.  
  
"Fine, it all began last year when McGonagall told Oliver that Harry would make a great seeker, we all know what Oliver's like when it comes to Quidditch and winning, so he makes Harry seeker dropping *your name here* without telling her until practice, you all saw and heard the fight ending with *your name here* breaking up with Oliver." Katie said pausing.  
  
"Make me the bad guy why don't you." Oliver muttered and Alicia hit him turning back to Katie.  
  
"Anyway a couple of hours later *your name here* got an owl from her brother telling her that their mother had been killed in a car accident, I knew that she was close to her mother and she completely loss it, broke down right there and then, she went to you Oliver and you blew her off you insensitive bastard." Katie said standing up tears falling down her face.  
  
"She comes to me crying, what was I suppose to do? We weren't together anymore." Oliver replied also standing up.  
  
"So she wanted you, but you weren't there when she needed you the most." Katie yelled.  
  
"Are you trying to say this is all my fault?" Oliver yelled back, by now the whole common room had gone silence, everyone watching them.  
  
"Yes! It's all your fault!." Katie screamed then turned to see you standing at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
You looked at them then turned on your heel heading up the stairs, Katie ran catching up to you.  
  
"Wait, i'm so sorry." Katie said but you just walked into your room and closed the door in her face. 


	3. making and breaking

you know the drill nothing belongs to me all to the amazing JK Rowling  
  
CHAPTER THREE:  
  
The next morning Katie and Oliver weren't talking, both sitting at breakfast not saying a word. You entered the Great Hall sitting in your normal spot, reading over your timetable, when Katie sat next to you.  
  
"Please talk to me, they asked me to explain, they all want is to be there for you." Katie said and you sighed.  
  
"Just leave me alone, I don't need you or any of them." You replied getting up and leaving. You walked to your first class which was charms. You sat near the back listening to Professor Flitwick talk about 'Mobilarbus' which you use to move objects.  
  
"Now in front of you, you have a hedgehog, the goal is to move it into the box at the end of your tables, you may begin." Flitwick said and you took out your wand pointing it at the hedgehog then said 'Mobilarbus' causing it to slide across the table into the box, Flitwick saw and smiled brightly.  
  
"Well done ten points to Gryffindor." He said and you said nothing.  
  
You skipped lunch heading up to your room to grab your books for your next class, when you came back down you saw Oliver enter, you walked pass each other not saying a word until he grabbed you arm causing you to turn round.  
  
"Can we talk?" Oliver asked and you eyed him closely.  
  
"For a minute." You replied and he sat down motioning you to sit across from him.  
  
"I'm sorry about yesterday, Katie and I shouldn't of been discussing what we were, I never meant for it to get out of control the way it did." Oliver said and you looked at your book.  
  
"I don't know why your apologising, you meant every word you said and your completely right, I shouldn't of gone to you what were going to do, if you would excuse me I have to go." You replied getting up and left the common room fighting back the tears.  
  
Over the next few days nothing much else happen beside the fact Katie said sorry whenever she saw you. One night you were working by the fire, when an owl flew in dropping a letter in your lap, you opened it knowing straight away who it was from.   
  
Can I come over?  
  
You looked over at Katie who was watching you, you gave a small nod and she got up walking over sitting beside you opening her mouth but you held up your hand.  
  
"Before you say your sorry again, don't be." You said and she closed her mouth.  
  
"I should be the one to sorry, and I am truly sorry." You added and Katie hugged you, much to your surprise.  
  
"You don't know how much I've missed you." Katie said wiping her eyes and you smiled for what seemed like the first time.  
  
"I've missed you too." You replied and the two of you hugged again.  
  
The next morning you were awaking by Katie jumping on your bed.  
  
"Katie what are you doing here?" You asked looking at your clock then at Katie.  
  
"Well since it's the weekend I thought we should hang out." Katie replied pulling the covers off you.  
  
"No Katie I want to be....." You started the stopped yourself, did you really want to be alone anymore? Had you been wrong to push everyone away? Maybe you did need them if they were willing to take you back.  
  
"Are you getting up or what? I've picked out some nice clothes for you too." Katie said and you sat up.  
  
"Katie, are we still friends?" You asked and she walked over sitting next to you.  
  
"Of course, never stopped." Katie replied giving her another hug then pulled you up.  
  
"So hurry up and get changed then we can get some food." Katie added and you quickly got changed licking arms with Katie as the two of you headed down to the Great Hall. The two of you entered getting very strange looks from everyone, guess it was because you were smiling. Katie led you over to where everyone was and cleared her throat causing everyone to look up.  
  
"Morning everyone, move over Fred." Katie said sitting down and pulling you beside her, aware they were all watching you.  
  
"What's up with you guys? The food can't be that bad." Katie added as if nothing had changed. Fred put his arm round you.  
  
"It's good to have you back." He said and you smiled giving him a hug.  
  
"Thanks Fred." You replied then Angelina, Alicia and George all got up hugging you.  
  
"We wanted to talk to you but we thought it was best to leave you." Alicia admitted.  
  
"It's okay I did want to be alone but I've realised that I was wrong to push you all away and I'm really sorry." You said as Oliver got up walking out, you looked down then got up running after him.  
  
"Oliver please wait." You called and he stopped facing you.  
  
"Do you think everything goes back to normal just because you and Katie made up and everyone forgives you, cause it doesn't work like that." Oliver said and you shook you head.  
  
"I know that, I don't want things to go back to exactly the way they were, I want a fresh start, a new beginning." You replied.  
  
"Why now?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Because after talking to you, I realised I hated the way I had pushed everyone away, I didn't want to be alone anymore." You replied feeling tears come to your eyes.  
  
"You were never alone everyone tried to talk to you." Oliver said and you wiped your eyes.  
  
"I know but I didn't want them." You replied.  
  
"Then who did you want?" Oliver asked.  
  
"I wanted you." You whispered and he looked at you.  
  
"Well it's too late now." Oliver replied then walked off and you went up to your room. 


	4. An E

you know the drill nothing belongs to me all to the amazing JK Rowling  
  
CHAPTER FOUR:  
  
You laid on your bed crying, you heard a soft knocking on your door, you slowly got up walking over and opened it to see Katie, Alicia and Angelina.  
  
"Hey." They said.  
  
"Hey." You replied letting them in.  
  
"See things with Oliver didn't go to well." Katie said as the four of you sat on your bed.  
  
"Yeah, he seems to think I want everything back to the way it was." You replied blowing your nose.  
  
"I thought that was what you wanted." Alicia said and you shook your head.  
  
"As wonderful as that would be it's not possible, but now I can have a new start do new things meet new people." You replied.  
  
"Now that's the attitude you should have, stop worrying about the past and move into the future." Katie said and you smiled.  
  
"So are you guys going to Hogsmeade next weekend?" You asked changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah, Fred and George are dragging me and Angelina to the Quidditch shop." Alicia replied.  
  
"And Roger's planning a picnic for our three month anniversary." Katie added.  
  
"Oh, well your busy." You said.  
  
"You could...." Angelina started but you stopped her.  
  
"No it's okay I'm sure I'll fine something to do, Jacob's birthday is coming up and I haven't got him a gift so I'll do that." You replied.  
  
In History of Magic on Wednesday you were trying to stay awake when Percy Weasley threw his quill at you.  
  
"Percy that could of really hurt." You said and he smiled.  
  
"Nice see your talking again." He replied.  
  
"I've always talked." You said returning his smile.  
  
"This class is the worse isn't it." Percy replied and you nodded.  
  
"Well we only have one minute left." You said checking your watch then the bell rang.  
  
"So what are you doing now?" Percy asked as they left the classroom.  
  
"Um, I thought I might do some homework, get that out of the way." You replied as the two of you walked up to the common room.  
  
"You wouldn't mind if I joined would you?" Percy asked and you shook your head.  
  
"Of course not." You replied as you entered the common room sitting at one of the tables.  
  
"Snape is really coming down on us this year, I guess because NEWTS are next year and all." You said looking up to see Percy watching you.  
  
"Yeah, Snape can be such a git." Percy replied and you giggled.  
  
"That's true, so what did you get for your sleeping potion?" You asked.  
  
"By OWL standard I got an A, which is okay." Percy replied.  
  
"That's great, even by Snape, it amazed me when I got mine back, almost fainted on the spot." You said looking through your notes.  
  
"Why? What did you get?" Percy asked.  
  
"An E, Jacob would be so proud." You replied and Percy's mouth dropped open.  
  
"An E, that's amazing, Snape must really like you." Percy said.  
  
"Nah, I just like potions." You replied.  
  
"Well maybe you could help me with this, I don't understand it at all." Percy said and you got up walking over, leaning over him to look at his work just as Oliver entered.  
  
"Well, you have to add the ingredients one at a time all in order or else it doesn't work." You replied looking at Percy and realised how close your faces where, Oliver also saw this clearing his throat and you looked away from Percy.  
  
"Don't you have a prefects meeting Perc?" Oliver asked and he got up.  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you later then." Percy replied and you nodded sitting back in your seat.  
  
"So you two looked pretty close then." Oliver said walking over and leaning on the desk.  
  
"He needed some help with his potions work." You replied and Oliver rolled his eyes.  
  
"Whatever." He said and you stood up.  
  
"Well Oliver I don't care what you think so bye." You replied heading up to your room. 


	5. Jealous are we?

you know the drill nothing belongs to me all to the amazing JK Rowling  
  
CHAPTER FIVE:  
  
Later that night you were deep in conversation with Katie that you hadn't noticed Percy was standing in front of you until he said your name causing you and Katie to look up.  
  
"Oh hello Percy, what's the matter?" You asked and he took your hand pulling you up then leading you out of the common room.  
  
"Percy what are you doing?" You asked as the portrait door closed.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you without Oliver around." Percy replied and you frowned.  
  
"Oliver?" You asked.  
  
"Oh come on, he's still hung up on you." Percy replied and you shook your head.  
  
"Whatever, he's the one that dumped me, remember." You said.  
  
"That doesn't mean a thing." He replied causing you to roll your eyes.  
  
"Yes it does, you don't break up with someone when you still like them, if this is all you wanted to talk to me about I have better things to do so goodnight." You said walking back into the common room, up the stairs to see Oliver.  
  
"Did you talk to Percy?" You asked.  
  
"About what?" Oliver asked heading towards his bedroom.  
  
"About us, he seems to think you still like me." You replied following him into his room.  
  
"Really, maybe he's jealous." Oliver said sitting on his bed.  
  
"Of what? We broke up almost a year ago." You replied.  
  
"True, maybe he wants what we had." Oliver suggested and you laughed.  
  
"Percy doesn't like me in that way, we're just friends." You replied.  
  
"Ha! If I hadn't of come in today you would of kissed." Oliver pointed out standing up.  
  
"I don't think Percy is the jealous one." You replied.  
  
"You think I'm jealous of you and Percy?" Oliver asked and you smiled sweetly.  
  
"Yes I do, now that I'm back to my normal self, you can barely look at me." You replied.  
  
"I'm looking at you know." Oliver said and you sighed.  
  
"Do you want me to go back to the way I was? Just so you can feel good about yourself thinking none of it was your fault when half of it was, well I'm not going back never again." You replied heading towards the door when he grabbed your arm.  
  
"I know I hurt you and I didn't feel good watching you go down hill I didn't know what to do, I felt so bad because I didn't know what to do." Oliver said and you touched his face.  
  
"It's okay Oliver." You replied and Oliver shook his head.  
  
"No it's not I was your boyfriend I should of been there but I ran." Oliver said.  
  
"Oliver, everyone makes mistakes, you need to get over it as I am." You replied then he leaned in kissing you softly then pulled back.  
  
"I don't want Percy to have you." Oliver whispered.  
  
"It's not your choice." You replied walking out.  
  
You walked out of Oliver's room heading to yours. You open the door to see Katie on her bed.  
  
"Hey where have you been?" Katie asked.  
  
"Just talking to Oliver." You said pausing, "in his room." You finished and Katie jumped up.  
  
"Ohmygod really?" She asked and you nodded.  
  
"He's jealous of me and Percy." You said causing Katie to roll her eyes.  
  
"Well duh he still likes you." Katie replied.  
  
"So people keep saying." You said sitting on your bed.  
  
"Did something happen?" Katie asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh he just kissed me." You replied then Katie jumped up and down.  
  
"That is great your going to get back together." She yelled and you grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"I never said that, we kissed that's it." You said and she sat down.  
  
"But don't you want him back?" Katie asked and you shrugged.  
  
"Haven't really thought about it." You replied as there a knock on the door, you walked over opening it to see Oliver.  
  
"What you doing here?" You asked and he smiled then saw Katie.  
  
"Oh um I was wondering if you could help me with my potions work." Oliver replied.  
  
"I'm sorry we might get too close, wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea." You said slamming the door in his face.  
  
"Whoa the was rude." Katie said and you faced her.  
  
"What do you mean? Are you taking his side?" You asked as she stood up.  
  
"No but you could of hurt him." Katie replied and you looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"Screw you Katie." You said walking out. 


	6. The fight of the two guys

you know the drill nothing belongs to me all to the amazing JK Rowling  
  
CHAPTER SIX:  
  
You walked along the edge of the lake kicking stones that got in your way, folding your arms across your chest you sighed sitting down on the grass. The moon shined over the lake lighting the centre as if it was in the spot light, you felt a hand on your shoulder and you looked up to see Percy.  
  
"Hey there." He said.  
  
"Hi Percy." Your replied as he sat beside you.  
  
"Why are you out here?" Percy asked and you sighed again still looking at the lake.  
  
"Everything is just getting to me at the moment, I'm starting to think maybe I should leave." You replied and he looked at you.  
  
"Don't let them drive you away, stay strong fight them if you have too." Percy said causing you to give him a surprised look.  
  
"Why do you care so much about me? You never use to, I remember we use to hate each other." You replied and he laughed.  
  
"True but things change, people change." He said touching your face so you were looking at him..  
  
"Percy." You whispered as he leant in kissing you. It would of gone on for much longer if Percy hadn't been yanked away from you, you quickly got up to see Oliver repeatedly punching Percy.  
  
"Oliver stop it." You said grabbing Oliver's arm to make him stop but being stronger than you pushed you out of the way, so you grabbed out your wand but was beaten by Katie you sent Oliver flying at least a hundred metres away.  
  
"Percy are you okay?" You asked helping him up to see he was quite beaten up, you looked over at Oliver to see him walking over so you pulled Percy up to the castle taking him to the hospital wing.  
  
After leaving Percy in the hospital wing you walked out to see Katie waiting.  
  
"How is he?" Katie asked.  
  
"He's fine, Madam Pomfrey fixed him up but he has to stay over night." You replied.  
  
"That's good news, listen I'm really sorry about what I said before." She said and you shook your head.  
  
"Don't worry about it." You replied walking past but instead of going to the common room you went to McGonagall's office. You knocked on the door and walked in to see her at her desk.  
  
"What can I do for you at this hour?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"I want to graduate early." You replied and she looked at you through her glasses which sat on the tip of her nose.  
  
"And what is the reason for this?" She asked as you looked down.  
  
"I can't handle being here anymore, I need to leave go somewhere new where no one knows me." You replied feeling tears come to your eyes.  
  
"Very well, I shall talk to the headmaster and I'll get back to you." McGonagall said and you left. 


	7. Living without you is hard

you know the drill nothing belongs to me all to the amazing JK Rowling  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN:  
  
Later on the next day you were reading in the common room when Percy entered, you jumped up rushing over and hugged him.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you." You said and he smiled.  
  
"Same here, I'm sorry about........" He started but you put your finger over his lips hushing him.  
  
"It's not your fault, it's mine, but everything is going to be fine now, because I'm graduating early." You replied.  
  
"What? Why?" Percy asked.  
  
"I have to, don't look at me like that, it's something I have to do, Dumbledore said it was fine so tomorrow I'm leaving." You replied.  
  
"No you can't leave, I won't let you." Percy said.  
  
"I have to I don' want you getting hurt again." You replied as Oliver came down.  
  
"Your running off with Oliver aren't you." Percy said and you shook your head.  
  
"No I'm not, I have to pack." You replied turning round to see Oliver.  
  
"Running away are we?" Oliver asked.  
  
"It's none of your damn business." You snapped heading up to your room.  
  
Later that night you were busy packing your stuff when there was a knock at your door you walked over to the door still holding a stack of books opening it to see Oliver.  
  
"Oliver I really don't have the time to talk." You said trying not to drop the books.  
  
"This won't take long." Oliver replied taking the books from you as he walked over to you trunk placing them in.  
  
"Thanks." You muttered closing the door.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I said and for punching Percy like that, I don't know what came over me." He said sitting on your bed.  
  
"I think it's called jealously." You replied folding your arms across your chest.  
  
"Yeah that sounds about right, it's hard, really hard." Oliver said.  
  
"What's hard?" You asked and he looked up at you.  
  
"Living without you." He replied and your heart stopped.  
  
"What?" You whispered as he took your hands holding them.  
  
"I love you, I don't want to lose you because I made the biggest mistake I could ever make." Oliver said and you looked into his eyes knowing that he meant every word he was saying.  
  
"Are you going to say anything?" Oliver asked.  
  
"I'm speechless." You replied.  
  
"Shocked or disgusted?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Shocked." You replied as there was another knock and the door opened both turning to see Percy holding a bunch of flowers.  
  
"So you are running off with him." Percy said shaking his head.  
  
"I'm such a fool." He added.  
  
"No Percy, it's not what you think." You said pulling away from Oliver.  
  
"It's always not what I think, you have to decided me or him." Percy replied and your mouth dropped open.  
  
"You can't make me choose, that's terrible." You said.  
  
"Well as terrible as it is, it's not as terrible as stringing as both along." Percy replied and you turned to Oliver.  
  
"Do you feel the same as him?" You asked and he slowly nodded.  
  
"You know how I feel, so I want to know how you feel." Oliver replied and you closed your eyes.  
  
"I'm not doing this, it's not fair." You cried.  
  
"Life's unfair, deal already." Percy replied.  
  
"Fine, you want me to choose, fine I choose......." You said pausing looking at the ground. 


	8. No one

you know the drill nothing belongs to me all to the amazing JK Rowling  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT:  
  
"Fine, you want me to choose, fine I choose......." You said pausing looking at the ground.  
  
"No one." You added after a few seconds.  
  
"What?" They both said looking at you.  
  
"You two were best friends before I ruined everything and friendships are more important than me." You replied closing your trunk.  
  
"That's insane." Percy said walking out shaking his head as he went.  
  
"I'm going to miss you." Oliver said and you gently touched his face.  
  
"Me too Ollie, me too." You replied then he walked towards the door going to open it but stopped.  
  
"Will I ever see you again?" He asked turning back.  
  
"Maybe, good luck Ollie, your going to go far." You replied and he smiled walking out. You sat down on your bed grabbing your pillow and held it close.  
  
The next morning after talking to Dumbledore you headed out of the castle to see all your friends waiting, you gave them each a big hug before climbing into the carriage. You sat back trying to fight back tears as you heard your name being called, you looked out to see Oliver, you jumped out of the carriage running into his arms.  
  
"I can't do it Oliver, I can't leave." You said.  
  
"Don't then, stay with me." Oliver replied as he cupped your face.  
  
"I can't, I'm afraid." You said as Oliver wiped your eyes.  
  
"Just say the words, and I'll come with you." Oliver replied and you shook your head.  
  
"No, you have to go on and play Quidditch for Puddlemere, you have a bright future and I can't take that away." You said.  
  
"I can play Quidditch anywhere, I just want to be with you." Oliver replied as the driver came over.  
  
"Excuse me miss, your train is leaving soon, we have to get going." He said and you looked at Oliver.  
  
"I have to go, I'm so sorry for everything Ollie." You said trying to pull away but Oliver held on.  
  
"Just say the words." Oliver begged.  
  
"I can't." You whispered quickly kissing him then ran to the carriage getting in. As it drove off you heard Oliver calling your name, you didn't look back, just sat there crying. As you drove out of Hogwarts you looked back and whispered   
  
"I love you."  
  
A/N yay this was the last chapter the second part of this is in the making so keep your eyes open for it, don't for get to review 


End file.
